Talk:Fire Attunement
Bug? Running this on Vekk I noticed it didn't return energy when he cast Mark of Rodgort Even though it's under the fire magic line. But i know the attunements themselves return energy when used along with Elemental Attunement Viruzzz 07:36, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Rounding bug! It only gives back 2 Energy with 5e-cost spells. 30% of 5 is 1.5, rounded up to 2 normally -> 2+1 = 3 energy returned normally! - 30% of 15 is 4.5, which, in that case is correctly rounded up to 5+1 = 6 energy returned! All attunements with 5e Spells are bugged! :IIRC it also returned 3 energy before, as you can see on the talkpage: Talk:Flare/arc screenshots —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 62.158.89.170 ( ) . ::1.5 can be rounded either way, its just unconventional. Lord of all tyria 18:06, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Two things: :#Those screenshots are from Oct 6, 2006. At that time, the attunements only returned 30%; they were changed to 1 + 30% three weeks later, on Oct 25, 2006. :#The screen with +3 in it is for Fireball, not Flare. The left image is Flare, and it shows +1 from Fire Attunement and +2 from Elemental Attunement. :So they've always rounded 5*0.3 to 1 instead of 2. Conventionally, x.5 is usually rounded to the even number, i.e. 3.5 and 4.5 would both round to 4. It seems that Anet chose to instead always round to the odd number, i.e. 3.5 rounds to 3 and 4.5 rounds to 5. (I'm pretty sure that's how it happens with all other skills that involve percentages, too.) :(edit conflict) edit Oh, one more thing: you also have to remember that floating-point arithmetic (how computers calculate things) is always very slightly inexact. 5*0.3 might be calculated as 1.499999999997 or something, while 15*0.3 = 4.5000000000001, which would certainly affect which way it gets rounded. —Dr Ishmael 18:16, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::Convention here (as in, in Holland) is .1 .2 .3 and .4 rounded down, and .5 .6 .7 .8 .9 up. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:14, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::Strangely enough, Wikipedia calls the method I described "Dutch rounding". —Dr Ishmael 18:21, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::O-o? That's so weird. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:28, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Strangely enough, the imperial system of measurement is often referred to as the "English system of measurement", and yet the English don't use it --Gimmethegepgun 03:38, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Of course, they're Jedi (T/ ) 07:30, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Only 390,000 (or more specifically, 390,127) of them --Gimmethegepgun 18:36, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::over 500,000 (T/ ) 01:05, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Obviously OVER 9000! but that's beside the point. In that article it says "...in some English-speaking countries, over 500,000 people..." (emphasis added), which does NOT mean England --Gimmethegepgun 11:27, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::"You overestimate these rebels" (T/ ) 16:50, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::"Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you?" --Gimmethegepgun 02:16, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::"Size does not equal strength!" Back to being on-topic, I think we need a table for energy return costs of 5, 10, 15, and 25 energy skills! (T/ ) 04:13, 1 November 2008 (UTC)